In Plain Sight
by MynameisTybria
Summary: Hannibal want Will and what Hannibal wants, he gets.
1. Chapter 1

A wolf in sheep's clothing. That's what the Ripper was. He was hiding in plain sight and every piece of evidence that he left for the good guys to find was presented as a piece of art. A piece of art that was designed and created with only one person in mind and that person was Will Graham. Every body that was left for them to find was more artful then the last. They were becoming more severe and extreme. They were becoming intricate in their design and, every crime scene seemed to link together by a small piece of thread that was slowly unravelling to reveal the overall message left for Will by the Ripper. It was obvious when Will thought about it.

"It's a message"

The girl was young; her skin was pale which was to be expected. The blood that would have normally been running through her veins had been drained, taken, along with her lungs. Where the antlers pierced her body there was nothing, no blood; a clean cut. It was that which created a dark sea of chaos within Will's mind, which only seemed to grow when his eyes saw the face of the girl. Her hair was cut short, curled into small and tight curls. The colour was the same shade of Will's hair and her hair was styled to match his own. Her lips were painted red, a contrast so great in colour compared to her skin. The lipstick was wet, reapplied every two hours or so. He's not hiding; he isn't scared of being caught. _He's waiting for it. _There's a small voice in his head that's telling him that what the Ripper is doing is wrong and that the spark of happiness that Will is feeling right now isn't for the Ripper but towards the Ripper's confidence. There is a small feeling that is pumping through his veins and is running throughout his body. He isn't sure what the feeling he is experiencing is called but he knows that it is close to anticipation and some sort of respect but he can't quite put his finger on it.

His eyes meet the eyes of the female victim and his breath hitches. He is unable to stop the small gasp leaving his mouth and he senses the eyes of Hannibal on him. Will coughs, it sounds abrupt in the hubbub of the crime scene. The sound seems to silence the growing conversations between the FBI agents; the silence only seems to last for a second until it slowly fills up with quiet murmurs and eventually reaches the level that it was at before. If the eyes are the gateway to the soul, then the soul of the girl left her body the second she realised that her life was to be taken. Her eyes are held open and the dark pupils of her eyes are screaming at him for help. Help that would never come. Underneath her eyes are two teardrops, carved into her face as if the killer wanted to photograph and preserve the last emotion that she ever would fee but it was also a message, a message for Will.

And the message was loud and clear.

"Is he mocking us?" The sudden question from Jack shook himself out of his thoughts. It was a downward spiral back into the real world and Will came out of it with Hannibal's hand on his shoulder and, instead of flinching away from the touch, he leaned more into it and could feel the hand on his shoulder tighten slightly and then released its grip. Will could sense Hannibal moving closer towards him and the sudden need to run was becoming overwhelming. Will tried to get further away from him but the almost inaudible whisper of 'William' from Hannibal stopped him from moving anymore. Will could feel Hannibal's mouth next to his ear and Will wanted to push himself up so his own lips would meet those and he would be filled with the pleasure that only Hannibal could bring.

"What do you see Will?" Pain. That's what Will saw. Pain and a dark sense of pleasure. "What is he telling you Will?"

"Come and play"

Hannibal disliked rude people. He considered them inconsiderate human beings who did not really appreciate the kindness that other people gave them. True, Hannibal wasn't exactly kind when it came to the general public but it was common courtesy to smile politely and say a quiet 'hello' to those that he met. He was always told that manners cost nothing and, unfortunately, the poor girl seemed to have not been taught that life lesson. The girl, Leanne, Hannibal's mind supplied, seemed to not completely understand what personal space was or, if she did, she had no respect for it. She seemed to be confident when in front of an audience but how quiet she was when he was taking her apart with a sharp scalpel. She tried not to cry but when the sharp object touched her skin, a few stray tears left her. Hannibal was not one to feel remorse but in that second, while watching his victim break, he felt a small feeling that he recognised as guilt. This girl would never have the chance to get married and have a family and Hannibal felt sympathy for her, but it was quickly replaced with love, not for her but for Will.

_This kill was for Will._ A message that said '_Come and join me, forget about everything else and become what you know you are. A killer.'_ Hannibal smiled, imagining Will with a knife in his hand and a body at his feet. He was getting ahead of himself. Will would have to be trained to use a knife because, for Hannibal, every cut from a knife not only had to be skilful but also artful, something that he was eager to teach Will. There would be strict rules for Will to follow and one day, Hannibal hoped quite soon, Will would kneel at his feet, eager to please Hannibal and only Hannibal and _oh, what a beautiful image that was. _Will in a collar with the words 'Hannibal Lecter' engraved on it, or the initials of 'HL' carved onto Will's cheek.

"It's a message" Hannibal was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard Will speak. His quiet voice echoes in Hannibal's ears and he wants to pull Will towards him and rip his vocal chords out so that only he possesses Will's voice and nooone else will ever hear that beautiful sound again. The voice is timid, not meaning to be heard so Hannibal takes a step towards him, only a slight movement, one that is not seen by Will or anyone else. He analyses Will, analyses his movements and every small sound that he makes. He stores them deep within his memory and smiles, a slight upturn of his lips as he's watching Will. He continues to watch until a small gasp leaves Will's mouth. It is a small sound and his eyes meet a pair of silver eyes, Hannibal glares back until Will continues looking over the body. Hannibal takes this time to think about his boy. He thinks about how Will smiles and the small sound that he makes when he laughs and he imagines the throaty gasps and low groans that Will would make beneath him. He stands behind Will and lays a hand on his shoulder, wanting to soothe and calm his boy.

"Is he mocking us?" Hannibal nearly scoffs at the suggestion. Mocking? He had manners; if he wanted to mock the FBI then he would kill someone close to them, someone that they needed, someone like Will. Of course Hannibal would never kill Will, only if he appeared to be a clear threat to the life that he had created for himself and Hannibal would have trained Will to be the perfect pet. He heard Will sigh and a second later he felt Will leant into his touch. Hannibal tightened his grip slightly and moved closer, needing to calm. He saw Will flinch slightly and before he had a chance to move away from the heat from the body coming closer, Hannibal gripped and he gripped hard, a sharp 'William' left his mouth and suddenly Will stopped moving. _Poor Will, how fragile you are. Let me be the one to break you in and you WILL become my perfect boy. _

"What do you see, Will?" There is a pause. Hannibal's mouth is by Will's ear and he feels the need to bite, needs to mark the skin there. He wants to bite until Will's blood fills his mouth. "What is he telling you, Will?"

There is a pause and then Will stutters "Come and play"

_My Good Boy. _


	2. Chapter 2

There have been many strange things that Will has seen through the years, some stranger than others but all have had some sort of purpose behind it. Every killer has had a reason for killing and many have been caught out because of it. However, Will sees the Ripper as different from the others, he sees him as not having a clear and important reason for choosing and killing his victims. True, it would be important for the Ripper but Will had a thought that the Ripper didn't change his choosing of victims but changed how he presented them. He thinks about the message left for him and there is a small part of him that wants to take the Ripper up on his offer because, let's face it, Will is one step to becoming a killer, but the thought becomes distorted images of Will attacking and killing the innocent; pretending to track himself for the FBI. The thought makes him smile, imagining Jack asking what the motive behind the killing was and Will makes an excuse up that makes no sense. The image is nearly soothing, knowing that he has the ability to trick the FBI into believing everything that he says, but the thought disappears as soon as it falls into his mind.

Will wants to close his eyes and get into the mind of the Ripper but he can't because it's too loud in there. The voices are screaming at him to close his eyes, but his mind knows what is to come. Will needs something to help him, a pill or something but he knows how stupid of an idea that is when he reminds himself of the incident with Jack. Will physically shudders, the memory floating in front of his eyes. He wants to bury himself into the smallest and quietest area of his mind, hidden away from the nightmares that are filled with images of himself killing that girl and displaying her as a mock version of himself. He can see himself carve the teardrops into her face and it scares him. It scares him how calm he is in the situation. A sane person would be screaming, sobbing into their pillow. _Oh but you're not a sane person, are you Will? Just submit to your dark desires. He'll take care of you. _ He isn't completely sure who the 'he' is that the voices are talking about but it scares him. The fear starts to grow within his mind and he cannot help but let a scream fall through his lips. It sounds broken to Will's ears, the sound of a dying man; a dying man who is drowning in the black sea of his own desires.

When he is alone with his thoughts, he can feel the bloodlust growing and he wants to kill, wants to go outside and drag the first person he sees. He wants to carefully calculate how he would take them apart and put them back together again, in the way that he dreams of. He wants them to beg for mercy while he is slowly taking away their life. It should scare him but it doesn't, he sees himself as a predator and they are his prey. It's an unfortunate thought but it is the truth. They were created to be victims to Will's imagination. He knows that he can call Hannibal and tell him about the voices and the nightmares but he thinks that if Will can't deal with them then how is telling another person going to help. He wants to tell Hannibal about the growing need to kill and the hallucinations that are never going to leave him alone. He can't close his eyes; he knows what's waiting for him.

He looks around the room and sees the dogs huddled together asleep. They seem so peaceful, a family unit that doesn't need Will. There is a sudden burst of envy; it seems to explode within him. Will is envious that his dogs have the ability to close their eyes and forget the real world. He is envious that they can close their eyes and forget the problems that the real world is throwing at them. He wants to be able to do that. He wants to push his way into the middle of the group and huddle with the dogs and close his eyes and not be tormented by the images that are drenched with warm blood and broken screams. He stands then; the sudden movement makes his blood rush to his head. He can feel the pounding and he imagines himself as a red blood cell; how can something so small have the power to continue or destroy life? His eyesight becomes blurry for a second and Will's heartbeat quickens slightly while he panics. He tries to breathe and nothing happens. His senses are stricter, sharper and quicker and they try to help. He wants to taste the air around him but it seems sour. Will begins to hyperventilate and every shallow breath that he takes is not just sour but it's burning the inner walls of his lungs.

Will's eyes close for a second and he knows then that he is lost in the sea of his desires. Behind his eyelids sits the stag that he can't seem to get away from. Its antlers are decorated with the female victim from today's crime scene and the blood that is seeping from her body is thick and black. Her pale hand gently touches the Stag and its fur begins to darken and die, hairs are falling and decorating the ground. The girl laughs, it sounds strange when looking at the picture, her eyes are filled with happiness and Will feels like he is disrupting something cherished.

She turns to look at Will and her eyes show the fear that she is feeling. The sudden change from happiness to fear is drastic and Will wants to take a step back. She begins to sob and the tears that are streaming down her cheeks are black. Will begins to talk to her, wants to comfort her but his voice is different, instead of the soft accent that he was expecting, his voice is deep and the words that fall from his mouth are sharp and pronounced. She screams a shattered sound that breaks Will's eardrums. Will feels the knife in his hand he doesn't think about what he is about to do, the knife touches the girl's throat and Will swipes, makes it quick and not painful. He may want to kill her but there is no need to be rude.

The blood is dark and Will pushes his finger into the cut and smothers his finger into the blood that is building there. He directs the finger into his mouth and washes his mouth with the blood. The taste of it is rich but it is bitter. He spits the blood out and it seems to be curdled, like milk when it has been left out in the sunlight for too long. He mumbles a 'Rude and Bitter. A waste of human life. A pity' the accent has become thicker and Will freezes, suddenly remembering that the girl is dead because of him. He wants to throw up but the urge isn't there. He feels proud of what he is doing. He watches the Stag walk away and an immediate feeling of happiness strikes him quickly, it spreads throughout his body and it is then that Will realises that the Ripper is making it personal.

Will opens his eyes and he knows straight away that he isn't where he is supposed to be. There is something within him that is telling him to close his eyes again, that he should try to imagine the Stag; it will take him back to where he wants to be. He closes his eyes and tries to imagine the Stag, hopes that it will appear in front of him but Will is only met with darkness. He remembers then that the Stag only appears when Will is in turmoil. He opens his eyes and takes a breath, the cold air stings and the burn from every inhale of air hurts his lungs. he feels resentment towards the Stag; it has left him here to find his own way back. Will recognises where he is and knows that if he knocks on the door in front of him and he will be welcomed by Hannibal. Hannibal is his anchor, something that Will knows he needs right now. Will stares at the mahogany, _Of course mahogany _his mind supplies _A man who wears pristine and perfectly tailored suits would, of course have a mahogany front door. _Will wants to run but instead, begins to pace, slow at first but then his pacing quickens when his heartbeat increases and it feels like it's going to jump out of his chest. He breathes, _Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. _Will looks back at the door and he feels, knows that he is being watched, he only hopes that it is his imagination playing tricks on him and not Hannibal glaring at him, trying to see the truth behind his lies. _Hannibal always knows the truth. _The door is intimidating him and he knows how much of a bad idea this is. He also knows that there is nothing within him that will stop him from knocking the door and hoping that Hannibal will look over him and say soothing words. Sometimes, when Will is feeling extremely low, he wishes that Hannibal will touch and mark and _bleed _him.

He stares back at the door and knocks.

Hannibal watches Will walk to his door and there is a warm feeling, it seems to blossom within Hannibal, it feel like a flower blooming in the sunlight and Hannibal wants it to stop but it won't. It is created because Will has seen what Hannibal wants from him and Hannibal knows that Will has seen the potential within himself. He watches again as Will stumbles and before Will has the time to steady himself, Hannibal is there, all arms and soft touches. His hand seems to caress and Will shivers. Hannibal holds him then, the way he would a lover, his arm wraps around Will's waist and keeps him close, forces him to be close. Will blushes, a deep pink which starts in his cheeks and it seems to spread throughout his body. Hannibal chuckles and Will looks away. Hannibal wants to turn Will back so that he is facing him and he wants to bite deep into Will's cheek. He wants Will to scream beneath him and he wants to taste blood. He wants to have Will kneeling as Hannibal feeds him and wants to force him to drink his own blood. The image is perfect and Hannibal wants to take him now. Hannibal guides Will to his house and watches as Will shakes as he unlocks his door. Hannibal wants _oh how he wants _and that is it. In that second, while Hannibal is watching Will, he knows that it will soon be time to take Will; mind, body and soul. He imagines Will standing over a body that he put there and _what a beautiful thought._

Hannibal walks away then, a smile on his lips and the thought of having Will naked and on his knees is still fresh in his mind. He imagines a naked Will crawling towards him, blood falling from his mouth. He drives slowly, no need to rush, the man that is lying on the metal table will still be lying there in a few hours. The man speaks too loudly and does not seem to care for the presence of others. It was easy to take him, a few smiles and words that are pronounced in his sharp accent make even the best of men weak at the knees. He isn't going to be escaping from the tight bonds that are keeping him still. Hannibal can feel the building of bloodlust running through his veins and the impulsive need to kill is increasing quickly.

He imagines Will lying on that metal table, tied down by thick rope that cuts deep into his wrists. Will is whining, like a bitch in heat. Whining for something that only Hannibal can give him. He's pleading now, shouts of 'I'll be good!' and 'I promise Daddy!' running from his mouth. Five minutes more and Will is begging for Hannibal. _A quick learner. _He sees himself telling Will that 'Bad boys have to be punished' and Will positively whimpers at that. _So perfect. _Hannibal would cut lightly into Will's flesh and would hear small whimpers falling from Will's mouth. He cuts harder, deeper, watching the blood pool and hearing Will scream for forgiveness. Hannibal would relent of course, but he would leave Will there, bound, to think about what he has done wrong.

Hannibal wants to buy Will a dog. A small Chihuahua that would keep Will company in the hours and days that Hannibal will be away. Will wouldn't be allowed outside the house without the company of Hannibal, it will be something that he will not like at first but he can adjust. Hannibal knows that he will not like it at first but, even though animals are not Hannibal's forte, a dog will make Will happy and Hannibal only wants Will to be happy.

He is now opening the door to his house and all is quiet. There is no yelling coming from the cellar, _A pity, its fun when people are screaming for mercy. _He takes off his jacket and walks slowly to the cellar, his footsteps are light but they seem so loud in the room. He walks up to the table and glares down at the man. His features are hidden behind tears. Hannibal smells blood and notices that the man's wrists are bleeding. _Struggle. How rude. _

"Good Evening." The man says nothing in reply, instead, he clamps jaw shut and looks away from Hannibal and his eyes linger on the metal tray. Hannibal looks over at the metal tray that holds all the weapons of his trade, he picks up the knife, wanting to make this quick but painful.

"Why?" Hannibal looks back at the man when he speaks. Hannibal smiles, a Cheshire cat styled grin, all teeth and no lips. _Stupid question._

"You remind me of someone I know, except he is different to you. He deserves the life that has been given to him and he is not a rude, insolent human being. I am killing you because you are rude and because I do not appear to have meat for tomorrow evening, but mostly because you are rude." Hannibal grips the knife and starts to slice gently, tasting the blood and watching the man fall apart beneath his knife.

"Please, I have a son and a daughter. I have a family." Hannibal laughs, a shrill sound that echoes around the room.

"Let us hope that your children will grow up to have manners and not become rude like their father." Hannibal slices deeper now and listens to the small whimpering sounds that are coming from the man. "Are you praying?" The man does not speak; instead, he continues to mumble. "No God can save you now." And now Hannibal is pushing the knife deeper and is hearing no scream from his victim. Hannibal is watching the blood pool _Another suit ruined. _He looks over at the corpse. _Forever Broken._

There is a knock at the door.

_William. _


	3. Chapter 3

Will is welcomed by Hannibal and he knows then that Hannibal isn't going to let him go with an 'Awfully sorry, no need for you to let me in. Anyway, have to go.' He can imagine the look that will pass on Hannibal's face, his brow would arch in amusement and Will would go weak at the knees because of that look; it makes Will feel something different, something that begins to flourish at the back of his mind. He looks back up to meet Hannibal's eyes and the silver eyes seem to be searching for something within Will. They are strong and Will has a sudden need to look down. The eyes keep searching and if Will is to be completely honest with himself, it soothes him. It soothes him knowing that Hannibal cares for him. It soothes him knowing that someone cares for him. He smiles at Hannibal, a smile that reaches his eyes and the eyes stop searching and instead smile back at him.

"Hello Will." The voice is gentle but Will can hear the underlying worry. It makes him want to wrap himself in that worry, knowing that someone worries about him. He feels guilty then. Even though he wants someone to worry, he doesn't want it to be Hannibal, Will doesn't deserve someone like Hannibal worrying over him. He appreciates the feeling but he doesn't want Hannibal to become attached to him, he doesn't want himself to become attached to Hannibal. Everyone leaves him eventually. Everyone leaves.

Will knows that this was a bad idea, knew that coming here wasn't right. That's exactly why he has no idea what he is supposed to say. He stares back at Hannibal and, because he feels intimidated, the next words out of his mouth are: "Hi. I. I'm going to go." Will turns to leave, he already feels embarrassed, but he is grabbed by Hannibal before he is able to. He looks at Hannibal and the underlying worry from before seems to multiply by ten. He wants to envelope himself into Hannibal's arms, wants Hannibal to touch and kiss him. His hand is rough against Will's skin and Will imagines what they would feel like trailing down his body. He tries not to focus too hard on Hannibal and instead, focuses on the ground beneath his feet. There is a gentle sigh above him which seems to pull Will out of his own mind, Will wants to look up but he doesn't want to meet the eyes that seem to drill into his soul. He knows that Hannibal is annoyed at his persistent avoidance of eye contact but Will doesn't care. The hand that is gripping his wrist squeezes, _it hurts _and Hannibal's other hand grips his chin and lifts it upwards so Will is now meeting Hannibal's eyes. The orbs that are looking back at him are dull and Will knows that there is something different about seeing Hannibal like this, something beautiful, but he isn't completely sure what it is.

"What have I told you about eye contact? There is no need to be scared of me." Instinctively, Will looks down and Hannibal's grip tightens which forces Will to look up. "Good. Now come William." Hannibal moves to the side and gives Will an expectant look, Will is unsure about moving and stays exactly where he is. Hannibal's look changes from amused to highly amused and it is that which makes Will step over the threshold of Hannibal's house. He watches as Hannibal closes the door and Will feels exposed next to the fully clothed man. There is a sudden need to cover himself up using his arms. He does; a stupid attempt that makes him flush with embarrassment and Will regrets it straight away.

As Hannibal's eyes are scanning Will, he feels his body collapsing and he wants to speak, wants to scream but his throat is too dry for him to make a sound. His knees buckle underneath him and before he feels the ground beneath him, Hannibal is there, carrying Will in his arms. Will wants to object, wants to fight Hannibal's hold but he is comfortable there, a feeling that he hasn't felt for a very long time. Hannibal carries him to a bedroom, _Hannibal's bedroom_ his mind supplies; Hannibal places him gently on the bed. Will feels silk beneath his hands. It feels gentle against his skin and Will feels fragile, is fragile, his mind is fragile and he can feel himself slipping into a space that he has saved for the times when he can actually relax. Will closes his eyes, he wants to sleep, wants to close his eyes and not be haunted by the faces of dead girls and the blood of the innocent. He can fell hands touching his skin, carefully tracing over cuts and bruises. Will tries to kick away the hands, he doesn't want to be distracted from the calling of sleep but the hands are persistent, they hold him down and sink blunt nails into bruises and marks.

"I cannot wait to mark your skin with my hand and teeth." Will gasps and his eyes open to see the silver eyes staring back at him. "You need to bathe William." He doesn't want to; instead he pushes himself further into the silk sheets. Hannibal tuts, a sound that makes Will feel childish. The hands from before are back and are undressing Will, he emits a high pitched whine and Hannibal scrapes nails over Will's bare nipple. "Enough Will. Be quiet." His voice is dark, it is like liquid which seems to drown Will in a sea of complete obedience, and he stays quiet while he waits for Hannibal to finish undressing him. Hannibal is tugging and soon Will is naked, he tries to cover himself up but Hannibal is faster, he pushes Will's hands away and pulls Will towards him. "Don't hide from me Will. Never." And suddenly Will is being picked up and is back in Hannibal's arms and Will is pushing himself into Hannibal's chest, he wants to stay there forever, wants to forget about Jack and stay curled up in Hannibal's arms. He feels the loss of heat from Hannibal being replaced by hot water. He forces his eyes to open and watches as Hannibal washes his hair. Will moans, Hannibal's touch is soft and tender; he makes sure to lather each curl and pays attention to each and every one. Hannibal pours water over Will's hair and he tilts his head instinctively. "Good Boy." Will soaks in the praise, letting it wash over him and he knows then that he wants to hear those words again from Hannibal.

After Hannibal has finished washing Will, he helps him out and dries him. Will is too tired to protest, he feels high, as if he is flying and Hannibal is the one who put him there. Will wants to keep feeling this forever, he doesn't want to go back to the life he had before this; before Hannibal. He feels himself being picked up again and placed back onto the bed with the silk sheets. A body slides in next to him and Will feels arms wrap around him.

"Goodnight William." He mutters something and then he is asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Hannibal would normally not invite in those that came to his door unannounced and at a late hour but Will was a man that was allowed to do things that seemed unconventional to Hannibal and others. He knows that the only person he would let in his home unannounced would be Will. The thought should frighten him but it doesn't, it seems to make him want Will more, it makes him want to claim Will as his. Hannibal appreciates Will's company, he seems to relish it and he takes careful consideration when storing conversations between himself and Will into his memory. He focuses mostly on the small gasps and hitches in breath that Will unconsciously makes when he throws himself into his work. Hannibal desperately wants to see what sounds Will would make while he is slicing up a body. Hannibal focuses on the compliments that Will says over dinner, it sends a different thrill throughout his body when Will chews and swallows a piece of human heart. It makes him feel something similar to love, but the feeling is unknown to Hannibal. He wants to bury himself deep inside Will and savour every sound that Will makes. He wants to spend hours inside Will until he is begging Hannibal to stop, screaming for mercy and Hannibal wouldn't stop, would keep thrusting until Will knows exactly who he belongs to.

Hannibal answers the door and watches as Will is deciding on whether to run away or stop where he is. Will is dressed in attire that isn't suitable for the one hour drive to Hannibal's home. The shirt Will is wearing is thin and his legs are bare. Hannibal can see the consistent shiver that Will is unconsciously doing and he wants to pull him inside and hold him until his body heat has reached the level that Hannibal finds appropriate. _Sleepwalking again, _Hannibal thinks. He smiles, happy that Will's unconscious mind seeks out Hannibal for comfort. He knows that Will's mind trusts Hannibal to take care of Will and that doesn't just boost his ego but also boosts the need to take Will as his. He meets Will's eyes and he starts searching for fear or pain, anything that would show that Will has been touched by someone that isn't Hannibal. Will smiles at him and Hannibal is happy knowing that Will has not been soiled so he smiles back.

"Hello Will." Hannibal makes sure that he is gentle but the worry in his tone is evident. Hannibal knows that it should make Will trust him. He watches as Will's smile fades into a firm line and Hannibal feels his heart skip a beat. He wants to ask Will why he is unhappy but he doesn't want to frighten Will.

"Hi. I. I'm going to go." Hannibal grabs Will's wrist before he can turn away. He is worrying now and Will seems to detect it because he looks away from Hannibal's gaze and focuses on the ground beneath him. He watches as Will stares at the floor, he stays like that for a minute and then he sighs, _Will knows better._ He tilts Will's chin so Will is now looking at him and Hannibal squeezes Will's wrist. He wants to see how tight he could tie Will's wrists together before Will is crying from the pain.

"What have I told you about eye contact? There is no need to be scared of me." Hannibal internally laughs, _Not yet._ Will looks down and Hannibal tightens the grip on Will's chin. He imagines himself squeezing Will's chin until there are small indentations of his nails on Will's face. Will looks back up. "Good. Now come Will." He leaves the 'boy' unsaid. _No need to scare the boy. Not yet. _He moves to let Will walk ahead, giving him a small smile. Will does not move, his eyes scan his surroundings and settle back on Hannibal. _Oh William._ Hannibal gives him a look that screams 'highly amused.' He watches as Will walks into his house and he wants to grab Will and take him over his knee and swat Will for not following a direct command. The thought begins to flourish into images of Will sobbing and screaming that he's sorry. He closes the door behind Will, he watches as Will tries to cover himself up and he looks at Will as if he is something to be eaten. Hannibal begins to scan Will for cuts and bruises but Will is collapsing, he grabs Will and he is falling into Hannibal's arms. Will feels light in his arms, _must feed him proper meals _and as he is carrying Will, he realises how gentle he needs to be with Will. Hannibal needs to make Will trust him completely. He carries him into the bedroom and places him gently on to Hannibal's bed. He watches as Will closes his eyes and soon he is back to scanning Will. There are bruises littering Will's skin, Hannibal traces over each bruise and scar gently. Will kicks at his hands and Hannibal grabs his legs and digs his nails over each mark as punishment.

"I cannot wait to mark your skin with my hand and teeth." It is out before he has a chance to stop it. Will gasps and opens his eyes, Hannibal glares at the orbs, fighting the urge to rip them out and serve them to Will. "You need to bathe William." Its true, Will does but it seems that he isnt going to. Hannibal tuts and begins to undress, Will does not help, Will is whining at him and he scrapes nails over Will's nipple as a form of punishment. "Enough Will. Be quiet." He continues to undress Will and there is no sound. _Good Boy._ When Will is naked, Hannibal looks over him. _Perfect._ He knows what Will is about to do, so he grabs Will's hands and pulls Will towards him before Will has a chance to hide himself from Hannibal. "Don't hide from me Will. Never." He picks Will up and feels Will push into his chest. A small sound falls from Will's mouth. He smiles, he doesn't want to let Will go but Will needs to be washed of every person that he has been in contact with that isnt Hannibal. He places Will into the water. He squeezes the shampoo into his hand and starts to lather every curl.

He thinks about what he would do if anyone were to have Will how Hannibal has him now. He thinks about the many recipes that have not been taken out of the box. The thought of Will eating his past lovers sends a thrill throughout Hannibal's mind.

Will moans when Hannibal begins to pull at Will's hair. _Interesting, _he pours water over the soapy hair and Will lift his head. "Good Boy." Hannibal feels a thrill pass over him when he says those two words.

When he has finished washing Will, he dries him. Will seems to be out of it and Hannibal likes Will this way; pliant. He picks Will up again and walks to the bedroom. He places Will on the bed and undresses quickly before laying next to Will.

"Goodnight Will." There is a small mutter from Will that Hannibal strains to hear.

"Goodnight Daddy."


	5. Chapter 5

Will is asleep, knows that he is, he can feel his heart beating regularly and he definitely knows that sane, awake people wouldn't see dead girls behind their eyelids. He knows that he is asleep, but the thought does not make him feel better. Will doesn't want to open his eyes; he isn't completely prepared for what he is going to be waking up to, so he leaves them closed. He can hear screams, knows that right now he should be running to help the people screaming, but he can't. He feels paralysed, his feet are unmoving and he waits for the adrenaline to pump through his body but there is nothing. Will tries to make himself move, he can feel his brain sending signals to his muscles but still he is unmoving. He can't open his eyes, there is a piece of material covering them, its soft and it doesn't irritate his skin, only soothes. Will hates it. He doesn't like not being able to see what's happening, doesn't like hearing it instead.

The screaming is still so very close and if Will was a better man, he would have forced himself to block out the noise the second he knew what was happening. It seems that Will wasn't a better man. Will can sense that his mind is trying to pull him into a white space where there is nothing. He ignores it, cuts the hand that is trying to pull him into his own mind and listens to the screams. He knows that he is in the sea of dark desire but he isn't drowning, instead he's floating, barely breathing but he feels fantastic. It feels as if something is holding Will up, a pair of invisible hands that are forcing him upwards to breathe. He feels content, until the same invisible hands are forcing him downwards into the water. Will is gasping for breath, he tries to push himself away from the force that is keeping him down, but it's no use. He's gulping down water now and can feel his lungs filling up. He knows that there can only be a few more breaths until he's unconscious and then death will welcome him.

"William." The sound of the voice seems to pull Will out of the water. The voice is sharp and Will recognises it but his mind is too loud for him to pull out who it belongs to. "Be still William. Listen." He does and notices that the screams have changed into sobs, littered with begging and cries of mercy. Will wants to make it stop, wants the girl to understand what her fate is, and wants her to know that her death is inevitable and that no amount of begging will change that. He can hear a sharpening of a knife. He moans around the gag in his mouth. He wants to watch the girl as she takes her last breath, he wants to watch as the life rushes out of her and the energy in her eyes will be replaced permanently by a dull colour. "Shush. Next time William, you can watch." He wants to watch now but Will appreciates being offered to hear what is happening. "Only if you're good." Will wants to be good, he wants to be able to see what is going to happen, he wants to see what it would feel like to watch somebody die.

The sharpening of the knife recedes and Will can hear the sobs becoming louder. He wants to say something but knows that if he makes another sound then he is going to be punished. He just waits, listens for the sound of the girl choking on her own breath, it's slow and Will likes the wait. He's savouring it and can't wait until he is able to be the one who will take someone's life. He is unable to imagine how much power he would have. Will can only hope that he will be able to feel it soon. He can hear the girl coughing, gasping for air. There is still a small part of Will that wants to turn away from the sounds, that wants to run away from the sound but Will pushes it away. He only wants to listen to the part of him that's screaming for him to pull the blindfold off. Will knows that he can't, he knows that his hands and legs are bound together **tight **and Will is content to just sit there, listen and wait until the girl is dead and all the blood is cleaned up. Will can hear the faint breaths that the girl is taking and he knows then that she has given up, _submitted,_ she savours every breath because she knows that it could be her last. Her breathing becomes fainter and fainter until Will can hear nothing so he revels in her death. He knows that the clean-up will be quick and quiet so he lets his mind pull him into the darkness.

The stag is there, in his mind. It's lying down, not moving, not breathing. There is a fleeting thought that whatever the stag was there for, he has succeeded or failed. Will walks up to it, lets his hand stroke over the fur. He lays down beside it, wants to fall asleep to the heartbeat of the stag, but he can't hear it.

The stag is dead.

He thinks about what this means, what his subconscious is trying to tell him. He looks down at his hands and there is blood. Its running down his fingers, Will tries to rub it off but it's stuck to his skin. He screams a damaged sound that echoes around him. He isn't sure whose blood he has on his hands but it scares him. He looks back down to his hand and the blood is gone, but Will can still feel it, he can still feel the warm liquid running down his skin but it's not there.

"William." The voice is back and pulling Will out of his own mind. Its closer this time, right next to his ear and Will shivers at the close proximity. "Now it's your turn." Will isn't ready for this, isn't ready to take what is needed. He moves away from the mouth that is now kissing at his pulse point and the movement causes the hands that are resting on Will's hips to tighten. He isn't prepared for the teeth to sink into his neck and Will is definitely not prepared for the muffled scream to escape his mouth. The hands take the gag off and Will should be screaming but there is no need to, he feels comfortable in the arms of a killer, this is where he belongs. "You can do this Will." He can't, knows that it's a lost cause before he even begins. "You will do this." No, he won't. He voices this but knows from the sharp intake of breath that it wasn't the right answer. Will hears the man stand up and seconds later hears the metal sound of something being picked up. The hands are quick to shred Will's shirt and the cold blade of the knife is resting on his chest; a warning. Will shies away from the touch; he wants the blade to be as far away from his bare chest. There is a sigh and the blade is cutting a small, shallow stripe down Will's chest, he hisses and feels a tongue lap up the blood that is rising to the surface.

The lips are tender, but as Will pushes himself up into the touch, teeth bite into his skin. "Please Hannibal." His voice is broken, and it sounds as if he hasn't spoken in years. The teeth let go of his skin and kiss Will's neck. The mouth is next to his ear and the small puffs of air that touch his skin seems to linger until Will is shaking.

"Use your words properly William." The knife is back and making small shallow cuts into Will's chest. His hisses have become sharper, more distinct.

"Please…."

"Please, what?"

Will knows what Hannibal is asking of him but he seems to be too far over the edge to actually think before he speaks. "Please, Daddy."

There is a pause, in which Will feels like he should take it back. He feels like he should apologise and beg to be hurt, beg for Hannibal to forgive him. The pause still goes on; it's filled only with laboured breathing and the increased heart rate from Will. Hannibal tightens his grip on Will until he is squirming. "Good Boy." Will feels his heart rate decrease, he doesn't need to beg for forgiveness, and Hannibal _wants _this. "Now, are you going to do what Daddy has asked you to do?" He stands there for a moment and looks at Hannibal; he's too far now to turn back.

"Will you help me Daddy?"

Hannibal is a warm presence behind him. Will feels complete. He feels protected by Hannibal. Will feels like he belongs, a feeling that he has been searching for and he has finally found it here, with Hannibal. The body of the girl is in front of him, her skin pale and her lips are blue. Fear seems to strike him suddenly, he is scared that Hannibal will be disappointed, scared that disappointment will bring abandonment and that is something that Will is not prepared for. He doesn't notice that he is shaking, not until there are lips at his ear and a voice that seems to wrap him up in confidence. The words that the voice forms are not English, they're in a language that Will doesn't recognise but it is a mantra that is telling him what he should be doing. He follows it and gladly accepts the guidance from Hannibal.

When the blade touches the girl's body, he cuts deep, and although it is not the surgical precision that is asked of him, it is quick and simple. Will knows that meat goes off soon when not refrigerated. He shouldn't be thinking like that, shouldn't be looking at the girl as a meal, but he is a predator and unfortunately for her, she was his prey. The thought excites him, and he feels privileged to be able to be a part of this, Hannibal will teach him how to savour his first kill but until then, he is happy to be guided by Hannibal and be a part of this preparation. The breaking of the ribcage is quick but the sound seems to startle something within him, something that he is unable to ignore. He drops the knife and tries to escape from Hannibal's hold, but he is quicker. Will feels Hannibal tense and watches him grab the girl's heart, he holds it in front of Will and he wants to move away but instead he moves forward, and bites deep into the heart. Hannibal makes a sound of approval and then lips are on Will's. the kiss is rough and Will let's himself be dominated by Hannibal, lets Hannibal lick and taste until he is satisfied. When Hannibal is satisfied, he pulls away from Will and Will moans at the loss. Hannibal smiles at the sound.

"Sleep now Will."


	6. Chapter 6

Hannibal doesn't dream, not completely, he doesn't sleep long enough to dream. In those rare times where he does dream, they are either full of images of killing Jack Crawford and presenting him to Will as pork or beef or they're visions of the beach, a calm, serene place where the sound of the sea lulls him into security. Sometimes his dreams are blank and the air around him is filled only by a white noise. It calms him. He doesn't envision himself getting caught anytime soon and so his dreams are peaceful and are not full of the faces of the people he has killed.

The same cannot be said for Will.

Hannibal knows that Will is broken, knows that it is only a matter of time until Will is broken beyond any form of fixing. The thought makes something rich run through his veins. He watches Will sleep, he isn't sweating yet, but his eyelids are creased with confusion. The corners of Will's eyes are creased but his eyebrows are drawn up with surprise. Hannibal knows that when Will falls, he will fall beautifully and right into Hannibal's waiting arms. He wants to mould Will into a perfect toy and eager student. Will is Hannibal's prodigy. Hannibal will show Will exactly what he's been missing and Will would officially become his. He smiles, a movement that lingers on his face when he looks down at Will. There is arousal painting his features. Hannibal leans down and plants a kiss on Will's cheek, the skin is cold but it reacts to the touch, blood rushes to the cheek and it turns a shade of pink. He smiles again at the thought that Will's body is reacting to him, that Will is reacting, even in sleep.

Hannibal has to leave Will; he has a body in the cellar that's slowly decomposing. He doesn't want to leave, not while Will is making these small, delicate noises that warm something within Hannibal that hasn't felt any feelings for a very long time. Will's breathing is calm and soothing. Hannibal wants to curl up behind Will and hold him in arms, keep him there for the rest of his living days. There are many things that Hannibal would like to do to Will but they can all be saved for a later date, one where Will is standing at his side as a partner. Right now, Will is a precious teacup, not Jack's but Hannibal's, a teacup which needs to be wrapped delicately in newspaper and only allowed out to impress others. Hannibal is in the process of smashing the teacup into a number of small pieces and carefully rebuilding the teacup until it is deemed suitable by him. It will no longer be allowed out to impress, but to disgust, the obvious cracks will create a feeling of annoyance, the thought makes Hannibal laugh.

Hannibal pets Will's head and watches as the curls bounce from the movement. He turns to leave and the sound of protest that fall from Will's mouth is _glorious._ He watches as Will moves to search for comfort. The worry on his face is childlike. It reminds Hannibal of a child searching for the help of their parent, the childlike protests that are falling from Will's mouth are full of worry and Hannibal wants to provide some kind of comfort for him. He strokes Will's cheek, the touch is gentle and Will pushes into the touch. There is an almost inaudible 'Daddy' that comes from Will and then suddenly Hannibal's fingers are being pushed into Will's mouth. They're being sucked carefully and with precision. Hannibal wants to spend hours with his fingers in Will's mouth; he wants to spend hours watching Will sucking him, his lips stretched around Hannibal's cock. He wants to tease Will until he is a mess that's begging Hannibal for release, and then Hannibal wants to make Will come until he's begging for mercy. He watches as Will moans around the fingers that are in his mouth, the sound seems so loud in the silence of the bedroom. When Will's breathing becomes heavier, Hannibal removes his fingers from Will's mouth and trails them down Will's body. When he reaches Will's nipples, he pinches **hard**. Will's back arches and he's still asleep, his heartbeat has increased but his breathing is becoming slower. Hannibal chuckles at Will's responses and leaves him there.

His thoughts turn to how he will present his most recent victim. _A piece of art, _Will says they are, _an ego boost, _Hannibal thinks. He thinks about what message this one will show; what message he wants Will to see. Each one needs to be more specific than the last; more personal than the one before it. He admires Will, not just in the professional sense like Alana or Jack, Hannibal admires Will's mind, and he admires Will's ability to see the obvious; to feel the power of controlling somebody's demise. He admires Will's ability to push away his dark desires, it annoys Hannibal, but he admires Will for it. If circumstances were different, Will would be a welcoming dish to Hannibal's dining table. Will wouldn't be wasted, there are very few people who have graced Hannibal's table that have not been wasted and Will would join that group. His blood would be sweetened to make a delicious wine, one of which Hannibal would wait years to enjoy. His organs would be savoured and enjoyed only by Hannibal. Will's heart would be the last thing to be eaten, matched with an ageing red wine that would enrich Will's natural taste. But Will isn't to be wasted on the art of cooking and dining, he is to spend the rest of his life at Hannibal's side, killing and eating the rude. The thought brings a smile to Hannibal's mouth, Will was born for Hannibal and it's his job to shape and mould Will into what Hannibal wants.

Hannibal starts with the blood; he watches carefully as the body is drained of its entire life source, it is serene; watching the red liquid run from a body that Hannibal put there. He cuts with a surgical precision; he makes it so detailed, so precise; as if Hannibal is leaving a signature behind. He takes the intestines, for breakfast, only the most fresh for his William. He places them in a clear bag and places them in the refrigerator and then surveys the corpse of the male. Hannibal dislikes changing his means of disposal but Will is close, so very near and Hannibal can wait no longer. He wants Will to know but Hannibal can't just slip into a conversation. He can imagine it now, Will sitting at the head of the table, in front of plates filled with different organs from different people, presented in a way that only Hannibal will be able to achieve. He would watch Will eat, until realisation fills Will's features. Hannibal doesn't like the idea of telling Will, face to face. He prefers the image of Will figuring out himself.

He hears a sound coming from upstairs, the sound is gentle, if Hannibal had not been listening out for it, he would not have caught it. He stands in silence for a moment, waiting for the sound of Will's footsteps. After what feel like an hour to Hannibal but in reality is only a minute, he hears the sound again. It's louder this time, more of a groan but Hannibal can hear the panic in Will's tone. Before he knows it, he is bounding up the stairs to Will.

Will is in a state where he is not completely awake or completely asleep. He is in a state of sleepwalking, pacing across Hannibal's bedroom, Will stares at him when he enters the room, his eyes are hooded. There is a second when both are unmoving, Hannibal is staring at Will and Will is looking over Hannibal.

"Hannibal?" Will is scared, Hannibal can tell. He wants to hold Will until he is asleep but Hannibal knows that touching Will when he is looking for assurance will only make things worse.

Hannibal has closed the bedroom door and Will has moved a few steps towards him. "Daddy?" Hannibal smiles, Will is walking closer towards him. "Daddy, please!" Will grabs for Hannibal and he lets him. Will pushes himself into Hannibal, he's sobbing; small, gentle sobs that are wracking Will's body. "Where were you? You left me!" Hannibal doesn't speak, he only continues to let Will grab at him. "Please Daddy, don't leave me again."

Hannibal shushes Will. "I'm here, William. Daddy isn't leaving you again." Will nods, the sobbing has stopped but Will is still holding onto Hannibal. Will grabs for his hand and kisses them; he's gentle until suddenly Hannibal is moaning at the heat of Will's mouth. After a minute, Hannibal pulls Will into his arms and places him on the bed.

"Sleep now Will."


End file.
